Church Giant
The Church Giant is an enemy in Bloodborne. Description Church Giants are large humanoids with pale skin and a vacant expression on their faces. Their outfit consist of a black hat, a white mantle, and a bell that hangs from their necks. The bell rings whenever it takes a step, and coupled with the sound of its footsteps, it is easy to identify whether or not one is close to you. Despite their huge height and brutal strength, Church Giants are surprisingly thin and this feature, paired with their height and pale complexion, hint that they are Pthumerian. These creatures are malformed but, unlike the obese wardens of the Labyrinth, their abnormally broad shoulders and subserviency to the Healing Church set them apart from the ancient Pthumerians: it is then possible that the latters created them to be strong brainwashed slaves and the Healing Church took control on them after the prospection of the Labyrinth. There are 3 variants of Church Giants: *'Greataxe-wielder': By far the easiest to deal with, as their attacks are easily dodged. *'Flail-wielder': The most dangerous and hard to predict, as he covers too much of a wide area with its attacks. This one is unique. *'Unarmed': They are somewhat erratic in their behavior. **'Flaming Fists': This variant of the Unarmed Giant deals a lot more damage. There is only one. Locations *Cathedral Ward: **One Greataxe-wielder at the staircase that leads to the gate to the plaza. **Two Greataxe-wielders are at the plaza. **Near the area that overlooks the Great Bridge is the only Flail-wielder. *Forbidden Woods: **Two naked and Unarmed Church Giants are found inside the cavern shortcut with the poisonous pool. *Lecture Building 2nd Floor: **The unique Flaming Fists variant is found near the trapdoor that leads to Patches' room. Strategy Church Giants are powerful opponents but their attacks are very slow and predictable. Staying behind them will negate most of their swings, although the two variants that appear later in the game will retaliate with a rotating punch if the player stays behind them too long. All Church giants can be goaded into using their stomp attack, this move breaks their leg and exposes the bone which serves as a weakpoint. The Church Giants in the Cathedral Ward will fall asleep once the player defeats Vicar Amelia and will only attack if disturbed by either approaching them or attacking. This can allow the player to sneak past them if they wish to avoid combat. Lore Church Giants are servants of the Healing Church in Yharnam. Since the Church is responsible for the treatment of the scourge plague, they send these large servants to hunt the citizens who have been infected with the disease. It is said that, when the inhabitants of Yharnam hear a ringing bell, they close their doors and stay within. Notes *Church Giants can drop Blood Vials, Blood Stone Shards, and Blue Elixirs. Trivia *When either type of Church Giant performs the massive smash attack, the one where they raise the right leg to use as much momentum as they can, upon the impact they will dislodge and exhibit a completely exposed tibia from the sheer impact, bursting blood all around him. They then raise the leg and the tibia falls back into place seemingly. **There is also a less common attack where he groans and swipes right to left, which again, exposes his tibia and spurts blood, but this is on the left leg, instead of the right. ***The flaming fist variant found on the Lecture Building 2nd Floor can be seen to perform a rapid combo ending in a punch to the ground which dislodges the ulna from the forearm. Gallery Church giant art.jpg|Concept art of the Church giant Bloodborne™ 20150630135442 1.png|The axe variant Bloodborne™ 20150511182529.png|The wrecking ball variant Bloodborne™ 20150514174042.png|The unarmed variant Bloodborne™ 20150515184330.png|The flaming fist variant Sleeping_Church_Giant.jpg|Sleeping Church Giant church giant tgs.png Bloodborne™ 20151011192437.jpg Image-bloodborne-screen-19c.jpg image-bloodborne-e02c.jpg Bloodborne™_20150521220720 - 1.jpg Bloodborne™_20150511183459 - 1.png Bloodborne™_20150511182503 - 1.png Bloodborne™_20150514173833 — копия.jpg Bloodborne™_20151014173004.png Bloodborne™_20151014173130.jpg Church Giant №1.png Церковный_гигант_№1К.png Church Giant №3.png Church Giant №5.png Church Giant №10.png Church Giant №7.png Church Giant №15.png Executioners insignia.jpg|The Giant's wrecking ball up close. Even the ball has the Healing Church insignia. Found by Tumblr user Trinspector Category:Enemies Category:Pthumerians